Robotics
by BlueAmberLight
Summary: Mika is an ordinary girl with not so ordinary intelligence. Her past is dark, but her future is bright. She is, after all, the only ninja that uses technology to its fullest. Before the mission to wave, she's assigned a mission to a strange world filled with her passion. She is to investigate a new power. A power called Persona. M for language. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone. I decided to actually do a P4/Naruto crossover. It's not the one I originally planned to do, but I like it all the same. I tried multiple scenarios for the crossover and I couldn't focus on any of them. So I decided on this. It involves an OC as the main character, which I did not want, but it was the only way I could stay focused.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Mika is an ordinary girl with not so ordinary intelligence. Her past is dark, but her future is bright. She is, after all, the only ninja that uses technology to its fullest. Before the mission to wave, she's assigned a mission to a strange world filled with her passion. She is to investigate a new power. A power called Persona.

Pairing: Pending

BETA WANTED

WARNING: There will be Sasuke bashing in the beginning. I plan on making him come to his senses, but for now he's a horrible person due to how he was raised after the massacre.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

POV Change

Chapter 1

Technology

Fourteen year old Mika roof jumped towards the Academy for team assignments. Her long gray hair whipped behind her as her amethyst eyes focused on her target. She landed silently in front of the building and headed inside. She entered a room she'd been in only two years before and handed a note to her favorite teacher.

"It's good to see you again, Iruka-sensei." She greeted.

"I'm not your sensei anymore, Mika." He told her.

"I know, but old habits die hard." She laughed.

"Well take a seat, we'll begin once everyone's here." Iruka said.

She was only one of three people there. From what she could tell one was a Hyuuga and the other was the last Uchiha. She nodded and sat down near the back by a wall. She sat her bag on the table and reached inside, pulling out a cube the size of her palm.

She pressed her finger onto the top of the cube and, on two of the sides, eight long, thin bars slid out on the bottom, four on each side. The bars unfolded and lifted the cube up. Two sharp objects, a third the length of the bars, unfolded from the bottom of the cube on one of the remaining sides. On the same side as the sharp objects, two circular panels slid up revealing a pair of camera-like lenses. The cube now resembled a spider.

The spider turned around and looked up at Mika.

"Hello, little one. I'm sorry I had to shut you down, but, from today forward, you'll be constantly active." She told it, "Just don't forget to drain some chakra every once in awhile."

The spider clicked its fangs together and scuttled up the wall.

The spider was one of the first things she made. In fact, she made the spider when she was around five years old. It was only a basic design at first and little more than a toy. She improved it since then and has made it into a shinobi tool. She called it Isamu. Her older brother was very proud of her.

"Mika-nee-chan? What are you doing here?" a voice called to her.

She turned to see a blonde haired blue eyed boy.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." She greeted, "I am being placed on a team. My previous team was disbanded after our sensei and one of the genin died on a mission. Normally, we would have just been assigned a new sensei and teammate, but my fellow survivor decided he didn't want to be a shinobi anymore. Thus, here I am."

Mika had met Naruto a few years ago at the ramen stand. After awhile, he started seeing her as his big sister. That belief was cemented after she saw his living conditions and promised to help. She could do nothing about where he lived, but he made sure he always had a variety of food in the apartment and that it was clean. She also taught him how to cook. He still preferred ramen over everything else, but she managed to get him to cut back to only four days a week.

Iruka started assigning teams and Mika listened intently for hers.

"Team Seven: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Mika Morino. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

She was on a four person team, which was practically unheard of.

"Yes! I'm on Nee-chan's team!" Naruto exclaimed.

Well, she had one person she could count on.

It was hours later and her sensei still hadn't shown up. Naruto was wedging an eraser in the door.

"It's too obvious." Mika spoke.

"Huh?" He asked.

The pinkette, Sakura. just stared at her.

"The eraser is too obvious. Iruka-sensei would never leave his door propped open like that." She said.

"Have any better ideas?" Naruto asked.

She just smirked.

"Isamu." She called.

The spider dropped down from the ceiling on a thin cable.

"Situate yourself above the door." She told it, "When our sensei decides to deign us with his presence, please use your newest gadget."

Isamu zipped back up and scuttled to above the door.

Sakura stared, wide-eyed, at the mechanical spider.

"What is that?" She asked.

"That's Isamu." Mika explained, "I created him. I've given him all sorts of gadgets, so he'll be able to help me out."

"Did you bring the others?" Naruto asked, "Did you finish your new project?"

She was about to answer when the door slid open and the eraser, which had never been removed, fell on their silver haired sensei's head.

"How should I put this. My first impression of this group is-"

He never got to finish as Isamu squirted him with oil. The spider clicked his fangs together in glee and jumped onto the table Mika, who was trying not to giggle, sat at.

"-I hate you." He finished.

Isamu, who was apparently not satisfied, blasted the Jonin with a confetti canon.

"Where on earth did you get confetti?" Isamu's creator asked, "You know that's not what the canon was designed for."

The spider clicked its fangs in response and scuttled into her bag.

Mika sat on the roof with her team.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves…one at a time." their sensei spoke.

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked, "Well…what're we supposed to say?"

'Is she that stupid?' Mika asked herself.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that." He said.

"What if you tell us stuff first?" Naruto asked, "I mean before we talk, tell us about you, so we can see how it's supposed to work."

'He was doing fine until the end. I'll have to have a talk with him.' She deadpanned, 'Or, better yet, train him.'

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi . Things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future…never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." He said.

'Well, I'll just ignore this teams stupidity slash anti-social behavior.' She thought to herself.

She heard only the basics of her teammates introductions. Naruto's a ramen freak and wants to be Hokage, Sakura's a fan girl, and Sasuke's an avenger.

"Alright, last one." Kakashi said.

"My name is Morino Mika . I like inventing things, Isamu, Sora, Emi, Takahiro, Naruto, and my brother. I dislike people who don't take being a shinobi seriously, especially girls. My dream for the future…I want my technology to benefit the people of this village, both shinobi and civilians. My hobby is to invent things and improve on my existing ones." Mika told them.

"Well then…we have our first mission tomorrow." He said.

"Ooh! Ooh! What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together." He said, "A survival exercise."

Mika tilted her head to the side in confusion while her more vocal teammates complained.

As Kakashi explained, she realized something.

'He's trying to scare us. He's telling us the truth, but he's also trying to psych us out.' She though, 'What he doesn't know is that I know the lesson behind the test.'

"Be at training ground seven tomorrow at five, and bring your shinobi gear." He told them.

He finished with another scare tactic and dismissed them.

Mika stepped into her home and headed for the kitchen, where she grabbed a snack. Her brother came into the door just as she was cleaning up.

"Hey Aniki." She greeted him.

Her brother was Ibiki Morino, head of the T&I department. She wasn't related biologically, but he was her caretaker and that was good enough. She was orphaned by the Kyuubi attack and shipped to the orphanage. An accident landed her in the hospital and the orphanage didn't want her back. Ibiki was the one who took her to the hospital and took her in.

"Hello Mika. How was your day?" He asked.

"Eh, it was okay." She responded, "My team is full of idiots and anti-socials. Hopefully, I'll be able to help, with the idiots at the very least."

"That bad huh?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, "I'm taking my full team out for the final test tomorrow."

"I'm sure they'll enjoy that." her brother said, "Make sure your legs are working properly."

"I will." She said and headed to her room.

He was referring to the self made prosthetics. The prosthetics were made of charcoal gray metal and had the same movement as that of a normal leg. Small wires made of the same metal attached to the nerve receptors and linked the legs to the nervous system. The metal, which she used for all of her creations, was pretty much sentient. Though, it appeared the color of the metal determined how sentient her creations were and how well they could channel chakra. The lighter the metal, the more "alive" her inventions became and the more chakra they could channel. Isamu, for example was a much lighter gray than her legs, which couldn't channel any chakra at all.

Another property of the metal was that, after its initial formation, it became more rounded. Her creatures' features rounded out once fully activated and became more boxlike when deactivated. She didn't know how or why that happened, but she liked it.

Once Mika was in her room, she immediately went over to a shelf with multiple metal objects on it. She picked three of them up. Two were wedge like shapes and the third was an orb. She sat the three objects down on her desk and sat in the chair in front of it. She picked up the orb, which was a light gray like the spider, first and pressed he thumb onto a certain spot.

Two, thin, wiry limbs came out from the bottom. A circular panel slid open and a smaller orb came from the opening with a cone attached to the front. Two circular panels on the second orb shifted to reveal camera lenses, and, on the back of the bigger orb, thin wings appeared. It was a large humming bird.

"Hello, Sora." Mika greeted, "We have a test tomorrow. I'm activating Emi and Takahiro as well."

The bird chirped at her and flew to the windowsill.

Mika grabbed the smaller, light gray wedge next and pressed her thumb on the smallest side. On the opposite side an oval panel, which took up most of the space on that side, slid away and segments, which appeared to be seamless, began coming out of the opening. The final segment ended in a point. A camera lens appeared on the other two sides. This creation was a snake the size of her arm.

"Hey, Emi." She said, "Sora and Isamu will fill you in."

The snake, Emi, nodded to her and slithered over to the two creatures. One of which had crawled out of Mika's bag just seconds earlier.

The final item was a large, silver wedge the size of her lower arm. She pressed her thumb onto the same area as the snake and the creature even started out the same way. At certain parts of the segments, though, appendages sprouted and ended in wicked looking claws. The tail tip separated into three. Her final creature was a dragon the size of her entire leg.

"It's good to see you Takahiro." Mika said, "You're going to be put into a combat situation tomorrow. Time to see how well you do."

Takahiro was her newest creation. In fact, she had only finished him last week, and she had yet to see how well he worked. He was equipped with her more interesting gadgets due to his mythical creature status. He was also the only silver creature. The others were all just light gray.

These creatures were her teammates and friends.

"From now on, you'll all be active twenty-four-seven. Tomorrow is the final Genin test and I'm counting on you all to help me and my team out." She said, "I've updated you all with chakra draining technology and you have various other gadgets at your disposal. We need to be there at five tomorrow."

The next morning, Mika ignored her sensei's instructions not to eat breakfast. She wasn't squeamish in the least. She gathered her mechanical team and took a fourth object from her shelf: a cylinder.

She arrived at the training ground thirty minutes before the scheduled meeting time and sent her creatures into the surrounding trees. Takahiro remained by her side in stealth mode, which made him invisible.

The others showed up one by one and began waiting for Kakashi. It was hours later when her showed up.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

Mika ignored his excuse in favor of putting on an ear piece and microphone, which were both so small they could barely be seen. At the same time, she sensed Takahiro move from her side and attach a tracker to all of her teammates, including Kakashi.

She listened to the instructions and frowned.

'This will be more difficult than I expected.' She thought.

She scattered with the rest of her team and, since Naruto attacked head on, decided to approach Sakura first. Takahiro lead the way to the pinkette who was hiding under a bush.

"Hey, Sakura." She whispered.

The girl jerked around and stared at her.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Sakura asked.

"No." Mika answered, "Anyway, I want to work together. There's no way a single Genin could take on a Jonin. This test is rigged."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Think about it." the mechanical expert said, "Why would Genin be put on a team if they were expected to fight alone?"

The pinkette's eyes went wide.

"We have to tell Sasuke-kun!" She shouted.

Mika slapped a hand over the girls mouth and rushed from their spot.

"There's not enough time." She said once they were a good distance away from their previous position, "If we work together and get the bells, we can give the bells to Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei will think they helped."

"Well how do we get the bells?" She asked.

Mika smirked.

Sasuke was in the middle of a fight with their sensei, which worked out perfectly.

"Isamu," Mika spoke into the mic, "lead Naruto to our position and hurry. Sora, Emi, come straight here. We're getting those bells."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Microphone." She explained, "A very small one. You know what to do, so go!"

The two of them darted from their cover and charged their sensei. Mika pulled out the cylinder and promptly turned it into her weapon of choice: a bo staff. The staff was pointed on one end, like a pike, and had a blade on the other. It was the same color as her legs. She swung it at him and he dodged out of the way, kicking her back towards Sasuke.

"What're you doing?" He growled.

"Play along." She told him.

Naruto arrived then and joined the fight.

"Takahiro, now!" She shouted.

The dragon, still invisible, breathed out a plume of smoke that covered the area. Mika briefly saw the shimmer that was Sora dive towards her sensei before the smoke became too thick. She heard the tinkling of bells and the smoke started to clear. It seemed to just disappear, but she knew Takahiro was inhaling the smoke to use another time.

The alarm Kakashi had set went off. They had won…mostly.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke snarled, "It was my fight! I should have gotten the bells! I _would_ have gotten the bells!"

"You really think you could have beaten a Jonin by yourself?" Mika asked, "Use that brain of yours! Why are Genin put in teams?"

"I don't care why! I don't need a team!" He stated.

"You arrogant little-"

"That's enough." Kakashi interrupted her, "Sasuke, Mika is right. Genin are put in teams to work together. I'm sorry, but you're going back to the academy. Mika, Sakura, and Naruto, welcome to Team Seven."

"You'll regret this." Sasuke snarled.

Sasuke's Point of View

Sasuke glared at the new team that didn't include him. He was being sent back to the academy. He turned and walked away, anger evident in his eyes.

'I will not stand for this.' He thought, 'I am an Uchiha, an elite. I will not be sent back to the academy. The council won't stand for this. I am their precious Uchiha afterall.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Mika is an ordinary girl with not so ordinary intelligence. Her past is dark, but her future is bright. She is, after all, the only ninja that uses technology to its fullest.

Pairing: Pending

BETA WANTED

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

POV Change

* * *

Chapter 2

The Mission

When Mika arrived at the training ground the next day, she was surprised, and angry, to see Sasuke standing next to Kakashi with a smirk on his face.

"Why is he here?" She asked.

"Council's orders." her sensei was no happier than she was.

"They didn't want me to fall behind." Sasuke said.

'I don't care what the council says. He needs to either get his act together or he's going to get his ass kicked.' Mika thought, 'or possibly killed.'

* * *

They did D rank missions for the next few weeks. The most frequent mission was to capture Tora, which, with Sora's help, wasn't so bad. In fact, they had just completed that mission in record time…again.

"Come on, jii-jii! Give us a better mission! These are chores!" Naruto whined.

'I really need to work on him.' Mika thought.

"Kakashi, do you believe they're ready?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He said, with an uncertain glance towards Sasuke.

When they weren't doing "missions", they were doing teamwork training. Sasuke always ran off on his own or disregarded the plan. If he knew what teamwork meant, then he completely ignored it.

"Then your mission is to escort a bridge builder back to the Land of Wave and guard him until he finished his bridge." the Hokage said, "Tazuna, you can come in now."

A man came into the room smelling strongly of alcohol.

'This is going to be a long mission.' She thought.

They had an hour to pack for the mission before they had to meet up at the gates. Seeing as she would be away for who knows how long, Mika packed her sketchbook and some pencils along with a bunch of her metal and wires. She never knew when she'd be inspired to improve her creations or make something new. She put all but her bo staff into a storage scroll. She then put the scroll in her hip pouch along with her compacted staff.

She left a note for her brother telling him she'd be away from the village for awhile and then headed towards the gate.

"I'm sorry, Mika, but you won't be coming on this mission." Kakashi told her.

"But…why Kakashi-sensei?" She asked.

She could see Sasuke grinning in victory.

'Probably thinks I've been kicked off the team.' She thought.

"The Hokage has a different mission for you." He said, "It's a B rank, but he said you'd be the only person who could complete it."

Sasuke's grin turned into a look of murder.

Sasuke's Point of View

'Why did she get a high ranked mission?' He seethed, 'I am an Uchiha. I should have the more difficult mission. I'll just bring this up to the council.'

Normal Point of View

"I understand Kakashi-sensei." Mika said, "I'll go to the Hokage for further details."

She rushed off towards the Hokage Tower and quickly made her way back to the Missions Room.

"Lord Hokage, I was told I was assigned a new mission." She stated.

"Ah, yes. I got a note from an old friend about a group of teens with the power of Persona." He began, "It was believed to only be able to be used in a certain place, but it has come to light that it is able to be used in the Elemental Nations. Your mission is to investigate this power and find out how it is awakened."

"If I may be so bold as to ask, Sir, why am I the best person for this mission? I am a Genin being sent on a B rank mission." She inquired.

"The place you'll be going is filled with advanced technology. You're the only one, I believe, that won't be overly shocked." He said.

"Of course, Lord Hogake. If I may, I shall leave immediately" She said.

"Of course." He said.

* * *

Mika stopped off at home to revise her note and then went back to the gate to meet up with the Hokage's old friend. This friend would take her to her destination and arrange for her stay at a local inn.

"Greetings." said the man she was to meet, "My name is Igor. I am glad to meet your acquaintance. Why don't you introduce yourself."

This man…he was dressed in a suit and white gloves. He had big eyes and a large, long nose and what hair he had left was graying.

"Hello, Igor-san. My name is Morino Mika. It's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted, "Shall we begin?"

"I believe we should. Your journey awaits." Igor said.

'I'm beginning to think there's more to this Persona power than what I've been told.' She thought.

Mika was lead to a long carriage. The two of them stepped inside and she was met with an onslaught of blue. There was a blonde woman also inside.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said, "This is a place between dream and reality…mind and matter. It is a place where only those who have entered into a "contract" may enter. This is my assistant Margaret. At the moment, this Velvet Room is anchored to a young man who is involved with Personas. Normally, to obtain a Persona you would have to fight your Shadow, your oppressed thoughts and feelings, but you do not have any, which poses a problem as there can only be one Wild Card. The solution lies in your near future. It seems we've arrived at our destination. I've arranged for you to exist in this world. Good luck."

* * *

Mika woke in what could only be a room at an inn.

"What on Earth? How did I get here?" She thought aloud.

"Igor placed you here." Takahiro said.

That was one thing she'd never get used to or understand. Takahiro was so sentient he could speak.

"Well that was nice, I suppose." She said, "Did he say where we should go?"

"A place called Junes." He responded, "A gray haired teen is the Wild Card and the main player in this game."

"Game?" She questioned.

"It is the only thing that comes to mind when I think of the situation he and his friends are in." He said, "He and his group are trying to solve a murder and are going on search and rescue missions. Their current target is Kubo Mistuo and he's believed to be the killer, but I highly doubt it."

"Well okay then." She stated, "It's time to plan."

* * *

Mika headed over to this Junes place and quickly spotted the gray haired teen she was to help. At least, she assumed that was what she was to do.

"Let's go." one girl, with light brown hair, said.

The group got up and left the area. Mika quickly followed them while being completely unseen and barely batted an eye at their trip into the TV, which she quickly jumped into before she was unable.

She landed unceremoniously on her ass and looked up into shocked and worried faces.

"Hello." She said and waved.

"Are you alright miss?" asked a strange looking bear.

"Yes. I'm fine." She responded, "I should probably introduce myself. My name is Morino Mika. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Teddie." The bear spoke, "And it's beary nice to meet you."

"Shut up, Ted!" a brunette yelled, "We have no idea why she's here."

"I was hired to assist you by a man named Igor." She said, "My skills are at your disposal."

"We don't know anyone named Ig-"

"Maybe I should thank him." the gray haired teen interrupted the brunette.

"You mean you know him?" he asked.

"In a matter of speaking." was his answer, "I am Narukami Yu. Nice to meet you."

"Satonaka Chie. It's good to have another girl in the group." the light haired girl said.

"My name is Amagi Yukiko. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Sup? I'm Tatsumi Kanji."

"I'm Kujikawa Rise. It's nice to meet you."

"Hanamura Yosuke. Now why were you hired?"

"I told you. I was hired to assist you." She answered, "I am to fight by your side and be there to help in any way I can."

"But you don't have a Persona." Yosuke claimed.

"I will eventually." She said, "Now I believe we must go if you wish to capture your target."

"Oh! Right." He said and they took off.

'What have I become a part of?' Mika asked herself.


	3. Author's Note

BlueAmberLight: Hello, everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't updated since a bit after school started. I had intended to get some chapters written over winter break, but even then I was kept busy. Now it's midterm's week and there are papers to write and I just haven't got the time to sit down and sort out chapter stories. The most I can probably do are oneshots…and I did say at one point that I'd accept requests for those at some point. Here's that chance.

-All chapter stories are officially going on Hiatus.

-Oneshot requests are being accepted for the following:

Naruto

Dragon Age

Persona 4

X-Men: the Movie

Yu Yu Hakusho

Harry Potter

Pokemon

Crossovers of any of these

-Beta Requests are being accepted. Check Beta page for details.

Also I've created a FB page called Vixen's Beta Readers. At the moment it's just myself and my one friend. She's not much of a fanfiction reader, but she can be there to bounce ideas off of. I myself will be happy to help in any way I can. The page will also be posting tips and such…and maybe there'll be some tiny short stories.


End file.
